


looking out for you

by reallyraine



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallyraine/pseuds/reallyraine
Summary: Peko Pekoyama wasn’t one to show emotion. She kept to herself a lot of the time, because that was what people expected of her.In which Peko confronts her feelings.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	looking out for you

**Author's Note:**

> title and headers are from looking out for you by joy again, because they are two pining oblivious idiots.

Peko Pekoyama wasn’t one to show emotion. She kept to herself a lot of the time, because that was what people expected of her. Her master was none other than Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, the Super High School Level Yakuza. She was nothing more than a tool to him, and figured it would be best to act that way. 

Through the years though, she found herself becoming more and more attached to him. Peko wasn’t good with feelings, and this would inevitably be her weakness. But no matter how hard she tried to suppress her feelings towards Fuyuhiko, they somehow never left.

At Hope’s Peak Academy she’d only grown closer to him with the help of their class. No matter how many times Fuyuhiko had told her she wasn’t a tool, she was sure he didn’t mean it. She knew his family. The Kuzuryuu clan wasn’t polite. Not by any means. But something had to be done about her emotions. So maybe she would confront them at the source instead of cutting them off.

Peko had tried to do so several times, but each time her words felt trapped in her throat. _“I have feelings for you,”_ was all she had to say, but an invisible lock kept her voice sealed. She’d tried telling him after school as they walked, during lunch while she and Fuyuhiko kept away from the others, and nothing seemed to work.

**one. i’m all choked up on my own throat**

“Fuyuhiko, I’ve been meaning to talk to you,” Peko started.

“Yeah? What is it?” He looked up from kicking rocks on the ground in front of them.

“I, um,” Peko cleared her throat and stopped walking, not understanding the heat on her face and the nausea in her stomach. “I wanted to say that…”

“Spit it out,” He responded.

“I’m sorry, master—” Peko trailed off.

“I told you to stop calling me master!” Fuyuhiko snapped, his face turning slightly red himself. Peko watched as he walked ahead to their house. Why were words suddenly so hard to form? She stood there, not moving as she pondered how she could make this easier.

**two. staring at my shoes**

This time Peko was more prepared. She didn’t consider herself a romantic person by any means, so she figured it would be best to do research. Most of the recommendations were ones on a website called ‘WikiHow’. Peko figured they gave good advice, as it seemed like the website had everything. Some common ways people expressed their feelings towards one another seemed to be by note, which required less talking and was less direct. It seemed like a viable solution. While Fuyuhiko was out to get lunch, she ripped out a piece of paper from her notebook and began writing. _‘Dear master,’_ she quickly scratched that out. 

_‘To Fuyuhiko,_

_I hope this doesn’t come as too much of a surprise…’_ Peko scratched out the writing again. It sounded like what someone would say to a co-worker in an office, not a romantic occasion. 

_‘To Fuyuhiko,_

_I’ve tried telling this to you in person, but my words somehow have failed me. I have feelings for you. I realize these are not to be reciprocated, but I feel they are holding me back from my duty as your tool. I hope that I can move past this so that I may work in a way more suited to you. Yours, Peko.’_

It seemed like a suitable note for her to give to Fuyuhiko, as far as she could tell. She started to fold the paper, but panicked as she heard the sound of the door opening. She tried to hide the note, and acted natural to the best of her extent.

“I’m back,” Fuyuhiko said curtly. “What’s that in your hand?”

“O-oh, it’s nothing, master,” She internally scolded herself for her ‘master’ habit. “Er, Fuyuhiko.”

He gave her a small smile, which was rare for him. It gave her chills, seeing him look happy like that. Peko wanted to be able to make him happy all the time. She stopped her thoughts in their tracks, before they got too carried away. She was his tool, and nothing else.

“If you say so,” He responded, sitting next to her. She crumpled the note.

**three. when you’re out walking in the snow**

Peko’s romantic feelings and thoughts only grew stronger since the day of the note incident. She really needed to do something about them. She didn’t know how much longer she could take her heart aching at the thought of taking his hands in hers. Hearing his laugh. Seeing his bright smile. It needed to stop.

By now it was winter, and snow had become a regular again. Peko and Fuyuhiko walked closer on their way home. She’d become more and more quiet, as opposed to their normal chatter to pass the time.

“Peko, what’s wrong?” He asked her.

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry yourself with it,” She said. “Not that you would worry.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? Of course I worry about you,” Fuyuhiko looked at her with a slightly angry expression on his face, but something unrecognizable too. She didn’t respond to that.

“Seriously, what is up with you recently? You’re acting so weird. Usually you’re direct when talking with me,” He continued.

“I said it’s nothing.” Peko repeated, this time more firmly. “And you shouldn’t be concerning yourself with me, I’m nothing more than a tool.”

“This again? How many times do I have to tell you, you’re not—”

“Yes I am! Why are you being so nice to me all the time? Stop it, I’m just a tool!” Peko yelled, the first time she’d raised her voice at him since they were kids. She felt tears collecting in her eyes, but she wouldn’t allow them to fall.

“I never wanted a tool! I just wanted you, and only you!” Fuyuhiko cried, his own tears forming. Peko felt chills, she felt too hot to be in winter, and her tears felt like fire on her face.

“What?” She whispered. She frantically wiped her tears, but they came too fast for her to stop. She took off her glasses, not able to see through the blurriness. Peko felt a rush of shame for crying in front of him.

“Don’t cry, you idiot,” He said, very obviously crying himself.

“I know. How shameful,” She laughed softly.

“That’s not what I meant, sorry—” He apologized, reaching up to wipe her tears. It was rather cute, seeing as he had to step on his tiptoes to reach her. She was surprised to hear him apologize. Peko’s face was flushed, she was sure, but Fuyuhiko’s was too.

“The thing I wanted to tell you…” She started. “I’m not sure how to say it.”

“I have something to say as well,” He responded.

“Okay, you go first,” She said.

“No, it’s okay, you can,” Fuyuhiko offered.

“What if…” Peko laughed a little. “We said it at the same time?”

“Really? I guess that works,” He smiled his adorable smile again. Peko was sure her heart would melt every time she saw it.

“One…” She said.

“Two…”

“Three!”

“I have feelings for you!” They both said at the same time. They both stared at each other in shock, before Fuyuhiko started cracking up.

“You should see your face!” He giggled. “You look so surprised!”

“You don’t look like you expected it either,” She smiled at him. Fuyuhiko’s fits of laughter slowly died down, and they smiled at each other in silence.

Peko reached out to give him a hug, feeling him rest his head by her shoulder. She placed her arms gingerly on his back, and exhaled softly.

“I’m glad we feel the same way,” She said calmly. “That was certainly a rollercoaster, wasn’t it, Fuyuhiko? From being quiet, to crying, to laughing, to—”

“Peko.” Fuyuhiko backed out of the hug, suddenly looking nervous. “What does this make us?”

“Oh.” Peko hadn’t thought that far ahead. Well, she had, but only in her thoughts, not as a reality. The reminder was just another addition to the list of things to make her blush. “What do you want us to be?”

“Well… If you’re okay with it, of course,” He avoided her gaze. “I’d like to date.”

“I would be delighted.” Peko grinned.

The new couple found themselves walking back to their house, feeling lighter than they had in a long time. No longer a tool to be wielded by its master, but two people to be looking out for one another.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first official work here!! i have a lot of feelings about fuyupeko so this probably won’t be the only thing i write for them. honestly this is kind of just a jumble of words i put together out of the blue, so it may be a little out of character. thanks to GalaxyOfMe for beta-reading! <3 if you’d like to talk with me about fuyupeko more, you can find me on tumblr at reallyraine :))


End file.
